This is a pharmacokinetic study of oral Ziprasidone after single and multiple doses in Tourette's Syndrome (TS) with a total subject enrollment of 24 conducted at the MUSC General Clinical Research Center. The primary objective is to evaluate the clearance, volume of distribution, and half-life of Ziprasidone by age (range 7-17 years), sex, and dose variables of all TS patients at 5 mg and 10 mg single oral dose. The maximum dose level used in this study is lowest level used in adult phase III studies evaluated in the schizophrenic population and is currently the highest does used in an outpatient child TS study ongoing at MUSC.